


Just The Tip--I Don't Want to Hurt You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Just The Tip Trope, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: eeeeeeek! It's here! The first installment of my Starkerfestivals Summer Bingo. Square: Just the Tip.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Just The Tip--I Don't Want to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I wanted to mix it up, so this is bottom!Tony. If you want to be extremely particular, this could technically be dub-con, if you squint hard enough.

* * *

Peter blushes, biting his lip lightly. “I don’t know, Tony. I really don’t want to risk hurting you. I mean, what if I lose control?”

Tony rolls his eyes. Peter has been saying this literally every single time Tony wants to bottom. Don’t get Tony wrong--Peter’s ass is definitely a work of fucking art. Beautiful, firm, plump, tight; perfect. But dammit, Tony likes getting fucked too. Fucking Peter is awesome, but Tony wants _more_. 

Every time they get to the part where Tony is all stretched and ready to go, Peter chickens out. Tony respected this at first; He didn’t want Peter to do anything he was uncomfortable with. 

But a man can only be promised anal so many times before he starts to get impatient. 

It would be easier if Peter just flat out said no and they both dropped it. But Peter comes to Tony, says ‘I think I want to try topping’, and then leaves Tony hanging on the edge.

So, Tony gets tired of being denied. “Just the tip, then. Just put your tip in me, and that way you won’t hurt me.”

Peter blushes again, his cheeks a pretty pink to match his lips. “But-”

“I swear to god, Peter,” Tony spreads his legs again, hands under his knees. “You’re giving me a complex here, kid. I mean, if it’s the way I look, I could always blindfold you.”

Peter’s jaw drops in surprise, and he shakes his head. “Of course it isn’t the way you look! You’re gorgeous, Tony, why would you even--”

“I can handle your tip, Peter. Come on, gimme. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Peter hesitates. “But-”

Tony throws his head back, groaning in annoyance. “I’m about to kick you out and marry a fucking dildo instead,” he threatens teasingly. “I’m serious, I’m getting disked down today, whether or not you’re here is up to you.”

Peter’s jaw clenches, lips pressed into a thin line. “Fine. But just the tip, okay?” He grabs his achingly hard cock, lining up with Tony’s loose and waiting hole. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready since you said you would fuck me the first time. Come on.”

Peter pushes his tip in slowly, jaw dropping at the feeling. He thought it would feel like how blowjobs feel from Tony. He was _wrong_. This is _so_ much better. 

The younger boy gasps loudly, looking down at where their bodies connect. “Oh. Oh, Tony, you’re so tight!”

Tony smirks, clenching down purposefully. “Doesn’t it feel good, baby? Doesn’t it make you want to fuck me?”

Peter whines, pulling his tip back out before pushing it in again. “You’re so tight, it feels... it’s so much, Tony. It’s so much sensation-”

“I know, baby.” Tony sighs happily, biting his lip. It isn’t the best feeling in the world, having his rim stretched but nothing on his prostate. But it sure beats nothing. Tony wraps a hand around his cock, stroking in time to when Peter moves the tip back in. 

Peter pants heavily, one hand moving to stroke one of Tony’s legs and the other holding his dick. “You’re so beautiful, Tony. Fuck, this feels so good.”

Tony reaches up and pinches Peter’s left nipple, causing the boy to gasp and jerk his hips forward again. “Imagine if you had your entire dick inside of me,” He teases in a whisper.

Peter’s hips stutter forward, just a tad bit deeper inside of Tony. “Oh, god!”

Tony chuckles breathlessly, clenching in an attempt to get Peter to go deeper. “If you’re really going to keep holding back like that, at least jerk me off for me. Come on, give it to me. You can obviously keep in control.”

Peter whines, wrapping his fist around Tony’s thick dick, jerking in time with his thrusts. “Okay, I’m going to put more in!” He does as he promised, gasping at the sensation. He gets about halfway in, which is good enough for Tony because now it hits his prostate. 

It might not be exactly the good pounding he was hoping for, but it’s better than before. “Yes, Peter, right there! Yeah, fuck me right there. So good, always so good for me. Gonna cum Peter, are you gonna fill me up? Gonna give me all your cum, so I’ll be dripping with the evidence you fucked me so good?”

Peter has never been the best at dirty talk. When he gets really into the sex, he usually just whines, moans, or cries. Tony is the one that talks; and _by god_ , does he fucking talk.

“Yeah, gonna cum, oh, feels so good!” He cries out as he releases inside of his fiancé, hips jerking as he quickly ruts into that tight ass. 

Tony groans as Peter speeds up his hand to match, toes curling at the feeling. “Good boy, such a good boy. Come on, just a little more and I’ll be there. Close honey, I’m so close.

Peter pants heavily, completely spent. He pulls out, much to Tony’s dismay, and replaces his dick with his fingers. He gasps, eyes lighting up. “Messy!” He says, jabbing his fingers into Tony’s spot.

Tony cries out, back arching. He shoots his own cum up to his chest, breathing heavily as he falls back down to earth. 

“Was...was I okay?” Peter asks, seeming shy and insecure.

Tony smiles, kissing Peter on the mouth and playing with his hair. “You were perfect, angel. Next time, though, I want you balls deep inside of me. I wasn’t joking, I want my guts rearranged.”

Peter blanches at the vulgar suggestion. “I-”

“Yeah yeah, you don’t want to hurt me.” he kisses Peter again. “After care time kiddo, go make me a bath.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Tony but nods, standing to do so. “I love you,” he says softly.

Tony smiles, chest still sweaty, heaving, and covered in cum. “I love you too baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm letting people decide my order for me so I don't go straight for a bingo. Feel free to send me a square you want to see! I'll be posting them in the order I get them.


End file.
